1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for recording and developing and latent images in a magnetic printing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
It has been propersed to apply a weak magnetic field to develop latent images in a magnetic printing apparatus, as disclosed in Japanese Examined Patent Publication (Kokoku) No. 55-17382 and Japanese Examined Utility Model Publication (Kokoku) No. 54-18336. To use this development method, is important to suitably set the magnetization of the recording medium and the developing magnetic field. If this relation is mistaken, the resolution of the print is lowered.